We Fit Together
by GrimGrave
Summary: After five long years, Link is once again summoned to attend the fourth tournament of Super Smash. With Samus in tow, the veterans are tasked upon arrival to meet, greet and guide the three newcomers. How difficult can that be? Link is about to find out when he steps into Wii Fit Trainer's room... Link x WiiFitTrainer, rated T for vague adult themes. Crackish Oneshot.


Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own the characters or Super Smash Brothers. The characters used belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto, while Super Smash Bros. belong to Nintendo and its creator Masahiro Sakurai.

**We Fit Together**

It was time.

The bells of battle rung again, far and wide. The time was near for the grand start of the fourth great tournament of Super Smash.

For five years had the halls of the Super Smash Mansion been silent. Empty and devoid of life and the roars of the audience, the battle cries of the fighters and the sounds of items and explosions.

But finally, the time was near. With a large overhaul to restore and clean up the mansion, everything was almost prepared for the highly anticipated tournament. Fighters, new and old, were starting to arrive at the mansion. Each with an updated design from their latest adventures and with a mind bent on victory.

One such fighter was Link. Being a veteran, Link had for the third time gone through a new update regarding his outfit, and a matching makeover. As he stepped up to the stone steps of the Super Smash plaza, he stopped and let his clear blue eyes wander up to the banners that waved in the wind.

He couldn't help but to grin.

"Well then… Here we go again." He said, still grinning underneath the clear sky of the bright sun. He took a step forward, intent on getting inside through the massive gates when his attention forced him to halt once again.

"Link!" A familiar voice shouted from across the plaza. "Wait up!"

He turned around, allowing his already wide grin to grow in size. Sprinting up to him was another veteran fighter, whom Link had fought against or side-by-side with since the beginning of the tournaments. The veteran fighter caught up to him with ease, stopping right in front of him.

"Eager as always, Samus." Link said teasingly, allowing a light-hearted chuckle escape his throat as the two hugged. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise Link. It's been… Five years now. Too long." Samus said, a noticeable cheeriness in her voice before she looked around. "Is Zelda not with you?"

"No, it doesn't seem like she has arrived yet… I'm sure she will turn up eventually. Is it only you here?"

"I'm certain that I saw Kirby and Pit fly in a few minutes ago… Guess they took an alternate route. But that's about it." Samus shook her head. "We may be too early."

Link shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps. But didn't Master Hand say in the letters that we were supposed to greet some newcomers today?"

Samus nodded. "Three in total for the time being. But enough about that…" The bounty hunter seemingly eyed Link up and down, if her moving helmet was of any indication. She slowly began to walk around the young Hylian until she had walked a single lap around him. She crossed her arms.

"Looks like someone else got a complete makeover… You're looking quite good there Link."

The Hylian Hero stifled a laugh. "I could say the same about you. About your power-suit anyway." He gestured at the orange armour. "Looks neat."

It was Samus' turn to laugh, albeit it was short and almost stifled. "Perhaps I should let you see a bit more then." The stoic helmet was soon under the bounty hunter's right arm, revealing the similar face of blonde hair and blue eyes, but of sharper contrast. But what surprised Link the most was not the makeover of _how_ she looked but rather the noticeable difference.

"Wow… I have to admit Samus, short hair suits you well." He said with a smile. The bounty hunter allowed a small, similar smile to form on her lips as she chuckled.

"Why thank you. During my latest… _adventure_, I decided to keep it more… simple. Now I don't have a ponytail to get caught or get in the way anymore."

Link nodded. "I see. Well it suits you either way. Shall we head inside then?"

**::::::**

"Super Smash Mansion… Can't believe that it's been so long since we last walked these halls…" Samus said, looking around at the décor as they walked through the main hallway. Link chuckled next to her, but he silently agreed. It was nostalgic in a way.

"Samus! Link!" A voice from further ahead called out. The blonde duo looked ahead, finding the third veteran of red and blue jumping his way over to them in his usual joyous behaviour.

"Hey Mario!" Samus greeted as the plumber landed. "I see you made it here as well."

"Indeed I did." Mario replied. "Good to see some familiar faces around here after such a long time. Is it only you two?"

"So far." Link said. "Have you seen the newcomers yet?"

The plumber shook his head. "Nope, but I know of one of them at least. This is good, actually! You two are free right?"

"Free?" Link and Samus nodded slowly, much to Mario's obvious relief.

"Great!" Master Hand showed up earlier, starting talking about the new rules and such. But he forced me, since I was the only one around, to talk to the newcomers but maybe you two could help me?"

"Why not, could be beneficial to meet the newcomers so we at least know what to expect." Samus said with a light shrug.

"I suppose so. Anyway Samus, could you find the newcomer known as Villager? Tiny boy he is, similar to Ness according to Master Hand. And Link, you could talk to ... what was his name… Oh! Wii Fit Trainer."

The blondes stared back at their plumber friend in mild disbelief, not sure if they had heard correctly. Samus was the one who spoke up first. "Uhm… Villager? That's the new contestant's name?"

"… Yes." Mario replied. He rolled his eyes. "That's what Master Hand said, so I don't know any more than he does."

"What about this Fit Trainer?" Link said next. "How do I even know him when I see him?"

Mario looked back at Link apologetically. "Same answer there I'm afraid. Just go look in the new rooms on the second floor and you'll find them. As for me, I'll be having a reunion with MegaMan."

"MegaMan?" Samus asked. "So it wasn't just rumours huh…"

"Apparently not." Mario said with a smile. He looked at them both and tipped his cap after handing a small piece of paper to the two blondes. "Well, I best be off then. See you around!" He jumped off ahead of them to the second floor.

"Oh well." Link said with a shrug. "Let's get this over with then."

**::::::**

"Room 230…" Link said to himself, looking down at the piece of paper and then at the door. He knocked on it a few times.

"Come in!" A voice called from inside. Link placed a hand on the handle but stopped himself.

The voice sounded very light. Almost feminine. He swore that Mario had called the trainer a "he". Was it a different newcomer that occupied the room instead? It certainly didn't sound like princess Peach or Zelda, or even Nana.

Link shrugged the thought of mentally. He turned the handle down and opened up the door to step inside, somewhat eager to meet and talk to the newcomer, to share everything he, or she, needed to know. Like in the second tournament, and the last one.

It was fun being the teacher every once in a while. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, only to be greeted with the most peculiar of sights.

Link came to a halt to the point that he appeared stiff as a statue. His left foot had yet to step down on the floor as he stared. He felt his face grow as warm as if he had a fever. He was fairly certain that his jaw was loosely hanging, if only he could think clearly. Never in his life had he seen such a sight, barely even in his fantasies. Samus had been the closest to the sight before him, and even that wasn't close enough. No, this was entirely new, and he wasn't sure of how to react.

The only thing he now knew for sure was that the newcomer, Wii Fit Trainer, was indeed a woman.

There she was, on her hands and knees, her back turned towards him as she did what Link guess to be some kind of exercise. He hoped that's what it was. She had let her upper body slope downwards while her lower body, still on its knees, was lifting slightly upwards, presenting Link with a view of her rear. She was wearing tight, black pants that were framing her behind so well that Link could see what defined the trainer as a woman. He could even see the outlines of what she was wearing underneath, amongst other things which made his blood rush through his head and member.

He forced himself to let his presence be known. "Ah-uh… Uhm… E-Excuse… Excuse m-me…"

"Oh, hi there!" The woman said. She resumed her previous position before getting up, arching her back in the process. She spun around to face Link, which made the young Hylian able to think of something else; she had greyish skin, no sign of any other colour at all. Not even on her face except the faint outlining of her facial distinctions, and the nearly black hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She rubbed her shoulders.

"You're one of the veteran fighters right? Link was it?" The Hylian barely managed to nod. The woman giggled. "I was granted to see footage of earlier matches from the previous tournaments and your name stood out a lot. I'm the Wii Fit Trainer, a pleasure to meet you!"

"Ah…Uh… Y-Yeah… Likewise… So, uhm…"

She stared blankly at him. There was barely any sign of emotion on her face, though it was probably due to the lack of colour. Link averted his eyes as best as he could, but they were almost drawn to her, her ample, heaving chest and the sweat that ran in droplets down her skin. And the image from just seconds earlier haunted his mind.

"What is it? You seem rather flushed."

"Y-Yeah I m-might b-be…" Link replied. His throat suddenly felt so dry. "S-So how a-about I go t-through a few t-things then…"

"Uhm… Sure, but do you want a glass of water? Your voice sound rather dried up." The trainer asked, motioning towards the kitchen. Link nodded eagerly, not trusting his voice anymore to even let out a simple _yes._ Just seconds later did the trainer return with the glass, handing it over to the Hylian with a small smile which he humbly accepted.

If only it actually would've helped. Seeing her stare at him with that small smile and being sweaty was highly abusive on Link's naughty part of his mind. The sight before him could easily be interpreted into a different scenario; the thought made him lose control.

Before a single drop of water had reached his lips, he dropped his glass onto the floor, spilling the water on his tunic and the floor.

"S-Sorry! I clean this u-up right away!" Link nearly shouted. "My a-apologies!"

"Calm down Link, it's just water! I'll clean it up later-" The trainer eyed Link's tunic up and down. "Oh dear, looks like you got nearly your entire tunic wet. Take it off."

The Hylian stared back at the trainer, flabbergasted. "E-Excuse me?"

"Take off your tunic so we can warm it up on the heater, dummy." The trainer shot him a mildly patronizing stare. "Should only need a few minutes."

Link felt his face flare up even more now. He knew she was right, but to be so blunt about was putting him in a state of disbelief. Still, Link felt that it was best to do as he was told. As long as no one walked in on them like this. He unbuttoned his tunic and handed it over to the woman, who kept staring at him.

"Your shirt looks damp as well. Off with it."

"My shirt? It's not that wet-"

"Damp enough to soak your tunic again even if we dry it. Now take that shirt off." She said once again, somewhat sterner this time, which only fuelled Link's now rampaging mind of fantasies. Nevertheless, he did what he was told, and handed her his shirt. In his unfocused state of mixed emotions, Link didn't know if he was imagining things, or if Wii Fit Trainer was ogling him with a fixated gaze before she eventually turned around towards the nearest heater.

_´It's hard to read her face when it consists of faint outlines…´ _Link thought to himself. His upper body, now bare, felt the faintly cool air engulf his skin. It was refreshing in a way. While it lasted at least; the crimson heat re-emerged from within all over again the second the trainer walked back towards him, staring so intently into his eyes.

And then the eyes seemed to lower themselves. Then back up, and down again. The closer she stepped up to Link, the more he could see the faintly visible lips grinning.

"Well well… Looks like you do indeed work out…" The trainer purred out. She stepped up to Link close enough to let him feel her husky breath hit his skin. "What was it you said earlier... about _going through_ a few things…?"

"I… I was…" Link managed to say. He couldn't believe what was happening, nor could he comprehend how he should react to the sudden change in the newcomer's behaviour. She trailed her delicate fingers across his abdomen, earning her a shiver from the Hylian. She grinned again.

"I just _love_ a man who knows how to work out…" She purred in a whisper, taking the last step towards Link, her ample chest pressing against abdomen. With one hand placed on the back of Link's head, and the other trailing down towards his pants, she closed the final distance.

**::::::::**

"So how did it go with the Villager?" Mario asked Samus, who had already crashed onto the couch. He took a seat on the neighbouring armchair, chuckling at the bounty hunter's state as she groaned.

"Challenging." She said at first. "That little pipsqueak is barely as tall as Ness, and he can't even speak. All he did was jumping around and pulling random weed out of nowhere! He seemed to understand in the end though, but… Having a one-sided conversation isn't exactly easy."

"We might have someone else to try and talk to him then." Mario said with a light laughter. "At least MegaMan is fully informed now. He was very eager to participate in the matches in the future. Speaking of newcomers, where is Link?"

As if he was answering a summoning call, Link walked into the room, slouching as he made his way to the empty seat of the couch that Samus wasn't covering, and fell down. His face was as red as a fresh tomato and his breathing heavy which earned him the other veterans' attentions.

"Uh… Link?" Samus asked. "Are you… alright…?"

The Hylian lazily nodded. "Yeah… I'm just fine…"

"Well then, how did it go with the Wii Fit Trainer? Did he understand the rules of the tournament?" Mario inquired. Link glanced over at his friend for a second before returning his eyes to mindlessly staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah _she_ did… She was rather… _forthcoming_ about the information I provided…" Mario and Samus, who got up from the couch to sit properly, both raised an eyebrow at Link's remark.

"It's a woman? Huh, I see." Mario said. "That's good then! I bet she couldn't wait to participate in the future fights right?"

"She sure couldn't wait…" Link let out a drawn-out sigh, slumping further back into the couch. Ignoring the odd stares he was receiving, the Hylian sighed again.

It certainly was good to be the one "teaching" every now and then.

* * *

_So, yeah… There you have it. A story about the newcomers to Super Smash Bros WiiU, though it was more revolving around the Wii Fit Trainer._

_I got to say, that's a rather… odd choice for a fighting game, but oh well. At least she may be interesting. MegaMan? Eh… I have mixed feelings about him._

_And don't even get me started on the damn Villager. Seriously Sakurai?_

_Also, did you get the joke? "We Fit Together" ? Wii Fit Trainer… We / Wii? … Yeah, my humour is farfetched…_


End file.
